


On the Strip

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn organizes a joint bachelor party and birthday celebration for Poe in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did NOT think this was going to come out before Sunday, but I found some pockets of time to work on it (by avoiding work), so you can have it on Friday!

_Vegas was all my idea._ A not entirely sober Finn fought to remember that as he stood at the back of the Little White Wedding Chapel, staring down the aisle at his handsome and definitely not entirely sober Poe. 

\---------------------------------

About 24 hours earlier…

It _had_ been Finn’s idea. A joint bachelor party in Las Vegas, celebrated along with Poe’s 35th birthday, a week before their wedding. It would be a quick two-day trip, so the farm wouldn't be understaffed for long; they were taking their honeymoon in the winter for the same reason. Well, that, and Finn, ever a desert child, wanted to skip part of the Oregon winter by going someplace warm.

The flight from Portland to Vegas was quick, long enough to get a drink in but short enough to maintain a jovial atmosphere. The group, which included Finn, Poe, Snap, Elisa, a couple of other farm hands, and Mary, who had become fast friends with Finn, along with her boyfriend Edgar, were all sitting in different areas of the plane, and managing to be not annoying enough to warrant action from the flight attendants, but their excitement was palpable.  They were in a fairly small plane, just four rows across, so Finn and Poe had a little nook all to themselves. Unlike Rey, Finn was a nervous flyer, but he soon realized that Poe had a plan: keep him distracted by briefly touching all of Finn’s very sensitive spots.  

When Finn let out a small moan after a particularly lingering touch, Poe chastised him lightly. “Uh-uh, you don't want everyone else to hear, do you?”

Finn looked at Poe with desperate eyes. “Well then you better figure out a different way to distract me.”

Poe chuckled. “That's true, you've never been good at being quiet, have you?” Poe dropped a brief kiss on his mouth. “Well, if you insist on me stopping… Do you think this is the weekend Elisa finally realizes Snap’s in love with her?”

“God, I hope so. All those longing stares across the boxes of cucumbers… We weren't that bad, right?”

Poe laughed outright this time. “Well,  considering that half the time I see you out on the farm, I want to drag you right back to the cottage, I don't think we should be casting stones.”

“Only half? What do I need to do step up my game? Wear tighter shirts?”  

“Oh god, don't, I'd never get anything done, Leia would fire me, we'd end up homeless,” Poe said with a strangled laugh.

“Well, for the sake of our future hopefully non-homeless children, then, I'll settle for 50%.”

“You have 100% of my attention right now,” Poe pointed out. “And you look delicious.” He was eyeing the burgundy t-shirt Finn wore under the light canvas jacket, as if he wanted to see Finn in only that. For his part, Poe also looked delicious in casual black slacks and a white button up that was undone a few buttons from the top, framing his tan skin and a few curls of dark brown chest hair. Unable to help themselves, they began to make out and didn't stop until the plane has started its descent.

Because the flight was getting into Las Vegas in the evening, the plan was to drop their overnight bags off at their hotel/casino, and continue with Finn’s carefully planned evening. When they got to the hotel lobby, Finn spotted an Air Force uniform and did a double take. Suddenly he was running across the room and picking up Rey, squeezing her around the middle and swinging her in a circle. Poe looked on, sporting a touched smile, and high fived Jess, who just looked amused. Finn and Rey were both jabbering at each other so quickly that no one around them was sure what either were saying.  Finally, Finn held up his hands, stemming the flood of words. “Wait, you're still coming to the wedding, right? You didn't use leave time to come party and skip the most important day of my life, right? I don't need to find a new maid of honor?”

Rey’s smile could have cracked her face. “I've got two weeks! I had to beg and plead and it's only because we're in between cadet classes, so I have no teaching responsibilities, but I get to do both! _Of course_ I'm still going to be your maid of honor. Now let's party!”

Finn checked on the rest of the group, who seemed to be getting checked in okay. He noticed that Elisa was teasing Snap about finding out his room number so she could prank call him. _Maybe it's not one-sided,_ he thought. Mary was zipping around the group, making friends with everyone, and even managing to pull a genuine smile out of Jess.

Finn had planned this night carefully, afraid of what the rest would plan for him if he let them. Besides, he'd left tomorrow night wide open if anyone complained. But he wanted to see the biggies tonight, and had rented a limo to drive them around the strip, to hit places like the Bellagio fountains, the roller coaster at New York New York, and the Eiffel Tower.

As they climbed off the elevator to the observation deck of the Tower, French pastries in hand to enjoy, the group split up among the respective couples, or, Finn noticed, the wannabe couples, when Snap and Elisa broke off to check out the view. He and Poe shared something deliciously flaky and filled with chocolate. Finn laughed when he got a streak of chocolate around his mouth, but had no room for laughing when Poe proceeded to make sure he was clean.

Back at their casino, the group split up to gamble, drink, or dance, depending on preference. Rey, Jess, Finn and Poe found a comfortable corner booth at the bar and caught up on missed time. Finn noticed Poe kept looking out for something, and Finn ventured a guess. “Poe, they're adults, you have to let them find their own path.”  At Rey and Jess’s questioning looks, Finn explained, “Snap and Elisa. They're a bit like you guys, actually. Never jumping in and saying ‘yes.’”

“Never say never,” Jess said, taking Rey’s hand and smiling at her. “Rey has been the best one night stand of my life. Night’s not over yet.”  Finn thought it was honestly one of the most sincere things he'd ever heard Jess say about a topic unrelated to court, and he resisted the urge to go, “Awww,” but Poe still looked worried.

“It's just that Snap’s my oldest friend. And he doesn't have family either, that's why he's on the farm, not to mention he saved my life at least twice in Afghanistan.”

Finn rubbed Poe’s shoulder to comfort him, “It's okay baby, we understand,” he whispered.

Poe sighed, leaning into the comfort. “But you're right, they're adults. Let em be, Poe, let em be,” he said to himself.

“What's on the docket for tomorrow, oh great Master Planner,” Rey asked after a beat of silence. “Do we need to coordinate outfits? Synchronize watches?”

“Is this your way of telling me I'm being too controlling, Rey?”

Rey's face was filled with mock outrage. “Too controlling? Finn “Always Has a Plan” Smith?”

Finn looked at Poe. “Thanks, _fiancé,_ for hopping to my defense.”

Poe held his hands up. “You know I love it when you're in control, babe.”

Jess wrinkled her nose. “TMI,” she groaned.

“As it happens,” Finn said loftily, “I was hoping to sleep in, then lounge by the pool all day. Are those plans loose enough for you?” He softened the arch statement with a smile at Rey.

Rey exchanged an excited glance with Jess, and replied, “That sounds perfect.” Rey started to slide out of the booth. “I think Jess and I are going to call it a night.” They exchanged goodnights and Jess winked at them as they walked away.

“Bed seems like a good idea,” Poe said, pressing his lips under Finn’s ear in the way that sent delicious shudders through Finn.

“I heartily concur.”

As they walked to the elevator bank, though, Finn saw the sign for the pool and paused. “I know it's your birthday, but would you mind indulging a fantasy for me? Early wedding present?”

Eyes bright, Poe responded, “I'm a tentative yes.”

Finn laughed. “Fair enough.” They walked to the pool area, which was open, but miraculously empty.

“Did I ever tell you when I first knew I was gay?” Finn asked.

Poe tilted his head. “Not that I can recall.”

Finn smiled at the memory. “It was Christmas break at the Academy. I stayed behind to keep Rey company. I think we were 12 at the time. You know how Rey’s a huge Jane Austen nut? Well, she made me watch the old Pride and Prejudice series.”

“Made you?” said Poe, knowing Finn’s love for romantic comedies.

Finn grinned. “Well, okay, after I saw Colin Firth, I was all in. Should have realized then that I have a thing for older men.” He winked at Poe. “I don't know if you've seen it, but there's this scene, with Colin Firth, and a lake, and a white shirt… That wet white shirt made me a man.” Finn was tugging Poe’s shirt out of his pants. “And as soon as I saw you in this today, I started having flashbacks.”

“So you want me to get wet?” Poe sounded amused, and Finn knew he had him.

“Oh, yes, please.”

Mischievous grin on his face, Poe took his phone and keys out of his pocket and placed them on a lounge chair, then dove straight into the deep end. Finn clapped as he emerged, a few stubborn curls on his head fighting the weight of the water. Poe placed his hands on the edge of the pool and levered himself out.

“Excuse me if I faint over here,” Finn said on a sigh. _Even more glorious than Colin_ , he thought. Poe was strutting toward him now, sultry look on his face. He swept Finn up into an embrace, bonding their mouths together in a long, slow, and very satisfying kiss.  Finn pulled back to get another good look at Poe.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” asked Poe. Finn noticed Poe was staring at his own chest, where wetness had spread to make his burgundy t-shirt cling to his skin.

“And then some.” They held each other for another moment. “But now it's kind of uncomfortable, so I can't even imagine how you feel right now.  Let's go back to the room, take these wet clothes off.” Finn snuck a quick kiss on Poe’s cheek and grabbed his hand. “Thank you so much for indulging me. I'll have to think of some way to repay you.”

Poe's grin was quick and sly. “Oh, I can think of a few fantasies of my own I'd like to see you play out.”  He was whispering dirty suggestions in Finn’s ear by the time they entered the elevator.

\---------------------------------

The second night, the group decided to walk the strip, stopping in at what looked interesting to them. Finn wasn't sure where he had lost control of the planning for this particular evening, but he couldn't help but think that it went back to whatever conversation Mary, Elisa, Rey and Jess had on the poolside loungers that afternoon, giggling among themselves. As they set out for the night, Finn wondered if Poe hadn't been deliberately sent to distract Finn earlier by teasing him unmercifully under the water until they had both had to run back to their room or get kicked out of the hotel for public indecency. Poe had pointed out that sometimes Finn liked to let go and let someone else take control, and Finn couldn’t help but agree with him as Poe gripped the bed frame and rode Finn at a pace that was driving him crazy.

Finn and Poe were still loose, limber, and in that touchy-feely after-sex mode while they waited for the others on the sidewalk.  Finn was leaning against the side of the casino, still warm from the sun which was just now setting, and Poe’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses there.  Every once and awhile he moved up to whisper something dirty in Finn’s ear.   _You fucked me so good.  I can still feel it.  Wanna just make an excuse and go back to our room?_

Finn was saved from answering by the rest of the crew finding them, and Snap groaning loudly, “C’mon, boys, booze now, make out later.”

Poe broke away from Finn and cuffed his old squadron member lightly on the shoulder.  “Just jealous that I don’t need booze to get someone to make out with me.”  He grabbed Finn around the waist possessively, in a manner Finn didn’t mind at all, and they started walking the Strip.

“Don’t worry Snap, I’ll wing woman for you tonight, if you wing man for me,” Elisa added, turning around just in time to miss the pained expression on Snap’s face.

“Ooo, this place looks fun!” Mary was pointing at a nightclub simply called The Cantina.  She looked up at Edgar with stars in her eyes and arched an eyebrow.  “Dancing, mi corazon?”

“Let’s do it,” Rey agreed.  Finn wasn’t sure why he’d been surprised that Rey had bonded as quickly with Mary as he had, but he was pleased.  

Inside The Cantina, shots were ordered and downed, and the group sang a horribly off-key rendition of Happy Birthday for Poe.  Rey pulled Finn up into an empty go-go cage, to the whoops of everyone around.  They fell into the rhythm of their old two person dance party moves back at the Academy.  Exhausted and dripping with sweat, Poe and Jess finally helped them out of the cage.  Poe pulled Finn into a close embrace, moving him in a bit of a slow dance despite the grinding techno pouring out of the speakers.  

“Shall we move on?” shouted Rey over the sound.

“After this,” Snap said, coming up to the group with a last round of shots.

Pleasantly buzzed, Poe and Finn leaned into each other as they walked down the Strip through the perfectly warm desert night air.

“Snap, look!  ‘Ladies, ladies, ladies!’” Elisa pointed to a garish neon sign flashing the message.  “Does that mean it’s classier than “girls, girls, girls?”

“Jabba’s Palace,” Snap read.  “‘Live entertainment - only the best at Jabba’s.’”

“I’m down,” Jess said, making everyone laugh.

“What do you think, can you handle it, boys?” Snap asked Finn and Poe.

“Whatever, I’ll just take Poe to a dark corner and provide my own entertainment.”

Despite the name, Jabba’s Palace was not the classiest strip joint on the inside.  After sitting back with more drinks to watch a few performances, Snap insisted on buying a lap dance for the birthday boy. Finn watched as the buxom blonde bounced on Poe’s lap and everyone in their party laughed hysterically. When the lap dance had started, Poe had been shy, pink in the face and holding up his hands defensively. But drunk Poe was nothing if not down for shenanigans, and he started gyrating back, to the whoops and hollers of everyone else. Poe caught Finn’s eye and winked at him, maneuvering the girl in front of Snap and bumping and grinding his way over to Finn, which caused another round of yells. Poe pulled Finn up out of his own seat, lacing Finn’s arms around his neck and rolling his hips. Finn laughed, he couldn't help it, and performed a few hip rolls of his own, before sloppily taking Poe’s mouth with his. A deafening cheer went up.

“Birthday boy, I think you're owed a lap dance by someone a little more to your preference.” Finn dragged Poe back to the chair. “I mean, if the elderly can still enjoy this kind of thing.” Finn’s birthday was in September, so for two months a year, Poe was a full decade older than Finn, and Finn ribbed him about it for the entire two months.  “The best thing? I'm free _and_ you get to touch the merchandise.”

Poe had the dorkiest, happiest smile on his face, and he leaned back, relaxing. He patted his thighs and wiggled his eyebrows. “Come here, baby.”

Someone started the chant. Finn was pretty sure it was Mary. “Finn!” “Finn!” “Finn!” Even the stripper joined in.

Gyrating in time with the chants, Finn straddled Poe and placed a long lick up his neck. He felt Poe’s pulse jump. Poe's hands found the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it and running his hands all the way up Finn’s chest.  Finn shuddered, rotating his hips so that Poe moaned.  The sound reminded Finn they had an audience, and he placed a quick kiss on Poe’s lips before standing up to applause.

“Let’s hit another club,” Snap yelled, and the crowd agreed, closing up tabs and getting ready to move on.

Poe joined Finn as they headed for the door, immediately clasping hands as if physical contact with Finn sustained him in life.  

“Let’s head this way,” Jess called, dragging Rey along.

The group stumbled along, pleasantly drunk, finding a nightclub with dark corners that suited their mood.  Poe took the opportunity to reward Finn for the lap dance by sitting on his lap and kissing him with a fervor Finn wouldn’t have thought possible given their lack of sobriety.  Finn’s fingers had just found their favorite spot, wrapped through Poe’s curls, when Poe pulled back, looking intently into Finn’s eyes.

“This is probably the alcohol talking, but I can’t believe I get to marry you next week.” Finn softened, touched. Poe continued. “Can I confess something?” Finn nodded. “I can’t figure out the right words for the vows.  Everything I write seems like it’s insignificant.  It’s not enough to explain how I feel about you.” He leaned his forehead against Finn’s.

Finn made a comforting noise. “You could just repeat your proposal, and I’d be happy.  Hell, Poe, all you have to do is show up on the opposite side of the aisle and I’ll be happy.”

Poe leaned his head on Finn’s shoulder, sighing.  “See, perfect.  God, Finn, I can’t wait until you’re mine, legally.” Poe laughed at himself. “I know that sounds archaic, but I can’t help it.  Everyone will know that you belong to me and I belong to you.”

“Everyone already does, love.”

“I guess that’s true.  I know people are supposed to be nervous about their wedding day.  Are they supposed to be impatient?  Because it seems like this is going to be the longest week ever.”

“Well, we are in Vegas.  We could get married tonight if we wanted.”

A very bright eyed and somewhat disheveled Jess and Rey interrupted them, then.  “We’re hoping to move along, are you guys ready?” Rey asked a little breathlessly. Finn and Poe nodded. “Can you guys find Snap and Elisa?  We’ve rounded everyone else up.”

“Of course,” Finn replied. Poe stood and offered a hand to him, he took it as was natural, and they started to search the dark corners of the club.  It took a little while to find Snap and Elisa, but finally Finn and Poe ran across the pair as they were coming down the hallway from the bathrooms, looking flushed.

“Hey, we were looking for you guys,” Finn started. “Uh, Elisa, did you know your shirt is inside out?” Elisa let out a gasp, glared at Snap, and ran back to the bathroom.  

Poe raised an eyebrow at Snap.  “So you finally made your fucking move, huh?”

Snap crossed his arms over his chest, a move Finn knew meant nerves on him.  “Yeah, great fucking move. She was already using that “what happens in Vegas” tagline bullshit when we met you guys.”

Poe and Finn both winced in sympathy.  “I’m sorry, buddy.  Still, might as well make the best use of the time you have left then, huh?” Poe nodded down the hall as Elisa emerged from the bathroom.

When they had grouped everyone back together, one contingent decided to head back to their casino.  Surprisingly, Rey and Jess protested, but they could also tell that some of the party was looking a little worse for wear, including Mary, who was using Edgar as a support.

Poe looked at Finn to see what he wanted to do, and Finn replied, “Let’s stay out a bit longer, we only get to have a bachelor party once.”

Poe leaned in and whispered, “You’ve been teasing me all night.  I’m the birthday boy, don’t I get to choose when to call it a night so I can get some alone time with you?”  

“Good things come to those who wait, right?” He grinned cheekily at Poe.

“I’m trying to think of a good pun on “come” there, but I may have had too many shots.” Finn laughed at Poe’s consternation.

“Come on, birthday boy.  A few songs at the next place and we can bow out.”

Puppy dog eyes from Poe. “Promise?”

Finn pulled their joined hands up to kiss Poe’s knuckles.  “Promise.”

After the divide, only three couples remained: Finn and Poe, Jess and Rey, and Snap and Elisa.  Snap seemed to have taken Poe’s words to heart, although now that they were out in the public, Finn could tell Elisa was distancing herself.

They walked, Rey and Jess leading the way.  Suddenly, Rey gasped loudly. “Look!  It’s A Little White Wedding Chapel!” Sure enough, a white sign proclaimed the building, with its drive through wedding services. “Let’s go check it out!  A ton of celebrities have gotten married there!”

Despite the hour, the Chapel was a hopping place, although there were other tourists just like them.  Finn found Poe looking over the prices for services.

“A lot cheaper than what we’re paying Kari,” Poe said.

“True.” Finn searched Poe’s face, trying to determine if this was something he was actually serious about. “But, Poe,” Finn covered Poe’s hand with his, “it’s not us.”

“That’s true.”

“Also, Leia would straight up kill us.”

“Also true.  And incredibly convincing.”  Poe turned away from the prices and leaned in to brush his lips across Finn’s. “One more week, that’s all.”

“We can totally last one more week.”

“Come on, let’s find the others and get out of here before we’re tempted further by the siren’s call of an easy wedding.”  As they were walking toward the entrance, they ran across Jess, who was holding some paperwork.

“Have you seen Rey?  I have it all done.”  Jess looked nervous, or maybe excited.

“Jess!” Rey came bursting around the corner clutching a little bouquet of flowers.

“Wha….what’s going on?” Finn said, even though he was starting to put two and two together as Snap and Elisa walked up.

“We’re getting married!” Jess and Rey exclaimed at the same time.  There may have been squealing involved.

“Uh…”

Rey took pity on Finn and dragged him away from the group.  “Look, Finn, I know this seems sudden, but we’ve been talking about this for months.  When you planned the bachelor’s party, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.  Uh, you're not mad at me for co-opting your bachelor-birthday party, right?”

Finn gripped Rey’s shoulders, looking down into her earnest eyes.  “Are you sure about this?  How much alcohol have you had?”

Rey laughed, a pretty, happy sound. “Oh, trooper, you’ve been too wrapped up in Poe tonight - who am I kidding, you’re wrapped up in him all the time - to notice that Jess and I haven’t been drinking.”

“You haven’t?  How did you avoid the shots?  Are you some kind of ninja?”

“Yes.”

Finn continued to search Rey’s eyes.  “You sure, Princess?”

Rey nodded. “Yes.”

“Well okay, then. Of course I'm not mad at you for turning this into your wedding.”  Finn wrapped her in a warm hug.

Rey pulled back to look up at him again.  “Troo- Finn, would you walk me down the aisle?” She was holding her breath.

Finn felt himself tear up a bit. “Yes, of course.”

\---------------------------------

_Vegas was all my idea._ A not entirely sober Finn fought to remember that as he stood at the back of A Little White Wedding Chapel, staring down the aisle at his handsome and definitely not entirely sober Poe.  He grinned and turned to the side.

He held out his arm to Rey, beaming down at her.  She was looking down the aisle just as radiantly at Jess. A recording of the wedding march started to play, and they walked down the aisle, passing the row holding Snap and Elisa, making their way to Poe and Jess.  At the end, he passed her off to Jess, and sat down with Poe.  They leaned into each other as they watched Elvis marry Finn’s best friends.

\---------------------------------

Finn would realize his mistake immediately the next morning, of course.  In the many years that followed, when Finn discussed his married life with Rey, she would always bring up the fact that she had been married for _so much longer_ than Finn - a whole week - and was therefore wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for me, comment below or come be friends with me on tumblr! I post a lot of Stormpilot, Hamilton, and stuff about being anxious, apparently. @animalasaysrauer
> 
> The Poe/Darcy scene was inspired by this photo set. You're welcome.  
> http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/post/139422670431/welp-i-died


End file.
